


《他真是个攻啊》第52章和谐部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 江醉非/裴何凌
Kudos: 2





	《他真是个攻啊》第52章和谐部分

《他真的是个攻啊》第52章开车和谐部分

  
来到了床上，江醉非直接握住裴何凌的阴茎，上下套弄着。

“老婆，你的鸡巴真好看，比你长得还好看。”

裴何凌抱住他，将他压在身下，拧着他的脸说：“我看你就长得像个鸡巴。”

江醉非笑了：“老婆，你给我口一下好不好，求求你嘛。我难受，我想射在你嘴里。”

裴何凌用力捏了一下他的大腿根部：“你说话能不能不要这么低俗。”

“他妈的，都干到床上了，还有脸说低俗。有本事你别干啊，现在就穿裤子下床啊。”

裴何凌往他屁股上拍了一巴掌。吻住他，唇舌相磨，舌尖纠缠着，发出淫靡色情的水响声。

裴何凌顺着江醉非的脖子往下吻，舔了舔他的喉结，又到锁骨......

江醉非心痒难耐：“老婆，你不要乱亲了，赶紧给我口嘛。我硬得都疼了。”

裴何凌用手给他撸动，慢悠悠说：“这么着急，我不给你做前戏，也不给你扩张润滑了，直接捅进去，看你受不受得了。”

江醉非不知死活地喊道：“受得了，干吧，干死我！”

裴何凌不理会他，继续舔吻着他的胸肌，含住嫩红的乳尖用力吮着。温热的舌头一遍一遍逗弄，碾压，覆盖。

江醉非舒服得哼声：“老婆，另一边，另一边也要舔。”

把江醉非的胸膛舔吃得湿漉漉的，裴何凌才继续往下，顺着他的腹肌吻。

江醉非的腹肌并不是练出来的那么结实，而是瘦出来的，薄薄的一层，属于中看不中用的类型。看着漂亮，其实他的腰腹并没有什么力气。

裴何凌终于把嘴挪到了江醉非那硬热的地方。

江醉非受不了了，握着自己勃发硬挺的阴茎，直接就往裴何凌嘴里捅。

裴何凌被这么猝不及防一通，嗓子受不了，狠狠在江醉非大腿上打了一下。

江醉非被打得发疼，这才不按着裴何凌的脑袋。

裴何凌把嘴里的东西吐出来，从顶部往下舔，舌尖描绘着柱身上的筋脉。

江醉非长长舒了一口气，摸着裴何凌的头，说：“宝贝儿，你转过来，我们玩69。你的生日是9月6号，这么骚气的日期，不玩69可惜了。”

裴何凌调整了一下姿势，两人颠倒着侧躺在床上，舔舐着对方的性器。

江醉非的口活并不好，吞吐了一会儿就说嘴巴酸。但是却腹部挺动，硬要往裴何凌嘴里捅。

在这样子口活过程中，裴何凌已经给他扩张好了。

从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，挤了一大滩抹在江醉非屁股上。

他把江醉非翻过来，面对面亲着。

粗大、硬热的性器已经抵在穴口，色情地舔着江醉非的耳朵：“老公，我要进来了哦。”

江醉非舔着嘴唇笑：“好好操，要是让我不爽，你就等着被我干吧。”

裴何凌胯下又烈又猛，直直往里插送。嘴上确实娇滴滴的：“老公，你不要对我这么凶嘛。你一凶我就紧张，我一紧张就射不出来。射不出来的话只能是这么干你一晚上了。”

江醉非被操得舒服，面色潮红，他摸着裴何凌的胸肌：“嗯.....他妈的，爽死老子了。继续，就这样操，再用力点。”

裴何凌胯下不停，捏着江醉非的脸颊：“你怎么这么骚。”

“我还能更骚呢。”江醉非扯开了嗓子：“老婆的鸡巴好大，操得我好舒服，嗯，再快一点啊。”

裴何凌只觉得身下更硬了。

他压下来，用力吻住江醉非，狠狠地操。

舒服、快感、欲望，还有爱情掺杂在一起，爆发出强烈的火花。

有些日子没做了，两人都很持久。以这样的姿势插了小半个小时，裴何凌才射了出来。

第二次，江醉非跪趴在床上，让裴何凌后入。

裴何凌一边干，一边亲吻着江醉非的后背、肩膀。

江醉非的后颈和肩膀是被晒得最黑的，配上这个短短的寸头，裴何凌说：“老公，我感觉我是在干村里的野男人。”

江醉非扭过头和他接吻，说：“你有福了，干的是村里最帅的那个野男人。”

两人不知道做了多少次，最后江醉非昏睡过去的，还感觉得裴何凌一直在亲他。


End file.
